Red Sonja: The Movie
| running time = 89 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = $17,900,000 IMDB; Red Sonja (1985); Box office & business. | gross revenue = $6,905,861 Box Office Mojo; Red Sonja (1985); Total Lifetime Grosses. | preceded by = | followed by = }} Red Sonja is an American feature film of the Sword & Sorcery genre. It is based on the character of Red Sonja who was first created by pulp novelist Robert E. Howard, but rose to prominence through her appearances in comic book titles published by Marvel Comics. The film was directed by Richard Fleischer with a script written by Clive Exton and George MacDonald Fraser. It was produced by Dino De Laurentiis and MGM/United Artists, and released theatrically in the United States on July 3rd, 1985. The film stars Brigitte Nielsen as Red Sonja - a warrior who must fight up against the evil queen, Gedren, played by Sandahl Bergman. The biggest name attached to this film however is actually Arnold Schwarzenegger who, sadly, does not play his more infamous character, Conan, but rather plays a Conan-adjacent sort of hero named Kalidor. Other co-stars in the movie include Paul Smith as Falkon, and Ernie Reyes, Jr. as Prince Tarn. Cast Notes & Trivia * Red Sonja was first conceived by writer Robert E. Howard, although Howard's Red "Sonya" was an entirely different character. The barbarian Sonja was actually the creation of comic book writer Roy Thomas and artist Barry Windsor-Smith. * The tagline to this film is "Heroes of their time. For all time". * Red Sonja (1985) redirects to this page. * Production on Red Sonja began in November, 1984. * There are a total of seventeen credited cast members in this film. * Actor Paul L. Smith is credited as Paul Smith in this film. * Actress Lara Lamberti is credited as Lara Naszinsky in this film. * Actor Stefano Maria Mioni is credited as Stafano Mioni in this film. * Yes, lame-ass Kalidor should've been Conan, and this actually was the original intent of the filmmakers, but the production companies could not secure the rights to the license to use Conan's name, so we get stuck with Kalidor instead. * This is Ernie Reyes, Jr.'s second film. He will go on to play Ernie Lee in the TV series Sidekicks with former Buck Rogers in the 25th Century star Gil Gerard in 1987, as well as a pizza delivery boy named Keno in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Secret of the Ooze. * Actor Paul Smith is also known for playing the Beast Rabban in the 1984 film Dune. * Not only did Red Sonja and Kalidor have a booty call during the course of this film, so did actors Arnold Schwarzenegger and Brigitte Nielsen. * Actress Sandahl Bergman is also known for playing Valeria in Conan the Barbarian. * It probably comes as no surprise that this film didn't fare very well at the box office. It premiered on the same day as Robert Zemeckis' time-travel romp Back to the Future. Recommendations * Conan the Barbarian * Conan the Destroyer * Kull the Conqueror See also External Links * * Red Sonja at Wikipedia * * References Category:Films Category:1985/Films Category:July, 1985/Films Category:De Laurentiis Entertainment Group Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Category:United Artists Category:Howardverse/Films